Question: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{p}{6p + 9} - \dfrac{4p - 8}{6p + 9}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $q = \dfrac{p - (4p - 8)}{6p + 9}$ Distribute the negative sign: $q = \dfrac{p - 4p + 8}{6p + 9}$ Combine like terms: $q = \dfrac{-3p + 8}{6p + 9}$